Lost & Found
by Arualle
Summary: "Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando ambos comenzaban a discutir: su ego y su testarudez les nublaban el juicio y terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Pero aquel día Hermione estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar los desplantes de Malfoy y sus insinuaciones a su sangre."


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que van a verse involucrados en la siguiente narración me pertenecen, así como tampoco lo hacen las localizaciones en las que se van a encontrar. Pero sí lo hacen las situaciones que van a vivir.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero __"Los opuestos se atraen" __del foro__ "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Nota de autora:** No sé exactamente si esta canción es la adecuada para el oneshot, pero lo cierto es que a mi personalmente me ha ayudado mucho a escribirlo. Así que si queréis, escuchar "**_Wings_**" de **_Birdy_** mientras leéis.

* * *

_**Lost & Found**_

_Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger_

Era un día tormentoso, de principios de Diciembre. Aquel sábado los alumnos de Hogwarts habían optado por ocupar las mesas de _Las Tres Escobas_, buscando un poco de calor y alguna bebida que les calentara las venas. Hermione Granger también estaba allí sentada; pero al contrario que sus compañeros, ella se encontraba completamente sola. En aquellos días prefería contar con la compañía de un buen libro a la de cualquier otro ser humano. La razón era sencilla: Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sus padres estaban todavía demasiado enfadados con ella. Opinaban que habían perdido a su hija cuando recibió una extraña carta a los once años y el hecho de haberles borrado la memoria (aunque fuera por su seguridad) el año anterior, no ayudó a que opinaran lo contrario. Por ende, terminaron diciéndole cuando su hija viajó hasta Australia para devolverles sus recuerdos, que si quería regresar a casa para las vacaciones era bienvenida, pero no contaban demasiado con ello porque en los últimos años no lo había hecho. Ella sabía además que ellos harían planes y cuando fuera y los necesitara, ellos no estarían allí porque se habían acostumbrado a vivir con una hija ausente.

Así que ahora que la llegada de aquellas fechas era un hecho indiscutible, ella prefería ahogarse en su miseria sin arrastrar a nadie con ella. Bueno, tal vez a unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla; pero a ningún ser humano.

Mientras ordenaba una tercera jarra de cerveza, el periódico que le había llegado aquella mañana en el desayuno de repente captó su atención. Como siempre últimamente su cara o la de sus amigos ocupaban la primera plana de la sección de cotilleos. Aquella vez fue su cara y la Malfoy la que estaba allí. Sonrió nada más abrir el diario y leer el titular, el cual rezaba: "_**Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, ¿ha encontrado un nuevo amor?**". _Continuó leyendo sobre el disparate de que ella había abandonado a Ron con el corazón roto para salir con Malfoy; incluso afirmaba que "_fuentes anónimas_" habían declarado que se habían visto a escondidas mientras salía con el pelirrojo. Le pareció tan ridícula la idea que comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Le resultaba tan absurdo que pensaran que ella y Malfoy estaban juntos porque ella misma conocía lo que les había costado el simple hecho de volverse amigos. Porque sí, ante todo pronóstico, Malfoy había bajado sus defensas después de la guerra y después de un par de discusiones, muchos recuerdos dolorosos, pesadillas que les dejaban exhaustos y sesiones de estudio juntos, habían conseguido formar una relación que aunque extraña, terminó convirtiéndose en una amistad. Y aunque al principio les resultó raro incluso a ellos y tuvieron que mantenerla la mayoría del tiempo en secreto, había conseguido que los dos se sintieran a gusto por fin después de tanto tiempo vagando en la oscuridad que los recuerdos de la guerra habían construido.

Ambos se habían sorprendido al encontrarse bajando las defensas y barreras cuando estaban con el otro, y a pesar de ser los dos alumnos más inteligentes del castillo no podían encontrar la razón. Hermione muchas veces pensaba que era porque a pesar que casi todos los alumnos del colegio habían vivido la guerra, ninguno lo había hecho de la forma en la que ellos dos la vivieron. La chica había sido perseguida tanto por ser amiga de Harry Potter, como por ser una _sangresucia_; y esto último había quedado impreso en su piel para siempre. Malfoy, por su parte, había tenido que cometer actos de los que no se sentía orgulloso para así poder proteger a su familia; y aunque se avergonzara de ellos, no se arrepentía de nada porque gracias a ellos había conseguido que sus padres salieran con vida. Así que Hermione pensó en más de una ocasión que eran esas vivencias las que les hacía relajarse, porque en su subconsciente ambos sabían que el otro no iba a criticar o juzgar ninguna de las acciones, pensamientos o sentimientos que ambos albergaban; porque habían pasado por lo mismo.

—No deberías beber más —dijo una voz regia y fría tras su espalda, haciendo a la chica volver al presente.

—Piérdete, Malfoy. Quiero estar sola.

A pesar de no verle, Hermione podría asegurar que había sonreído antes de sentarse en la silla frente a ella.

—¿De qué te reías tu sola? —preguntó obviando el ceño fruncido de su compañera y algunas miradas de los demás ocupantes de aquel lugar.

—He dicho que te vayas.

—Sabes que una nacida de _muggles_ no me da órdenes.

—Sí, porque somos seres inferiores —contestó la castaña rodando los ojos, como si hubiera oído aquello demasiadas veces ya —. Lo has dicho demasiadas veces ya como para que surta efecto. Así que, vete.

—Dime de qué te estabas riendo.

Suspiró exasperada conociendo la actitud obstinada del chico y le tendió el periódico. La sonrisa torcida no se hizo de esperar en cuanto terminó de leer el artículo. Hermione había terminado conociéndole demasiado bien y sabía que aquella sonrisa la empleaba para dos cosas: hacerla exasperar cuando estaban discutiendo o hacerle saber que de no estar rodeados de tanta gente haría lo mismo que ella y se reiría de aquel estúpido artículo. Porque a pesar de haber cambiado, había cosas que iban en la sangre y un Malfoy jamás, pero jamás dejaba caer la máscara o abandonaba las apariencias.

—Demasiada imaginación —dijo ella antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza.

—Ni que lo digas. Mira que pensar que ibas a casarte con Weasley —contestó el rubio indiferentemente mientras apartaba la jarra de ella.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño para luego levantarse, recoger su abrigo y bufanda del respaldo de la silla y salir de allí.

—¡Granger! ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme como un idiota allí dentro? ¡Al menos dígnate a mirarme y dame una explicación!

Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando ambos comenzaban a discutir: su ego y su testarudez les nublaban el juicio y terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Pero aquel día Hermione estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar los desplantes de Malfoy y sus insinuaciones a su sangre. Y Draco se encontraba demasiado aburrido y dolido como para dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de divertirse, a la vez de hacerle entender a la castaña que no jugara con él porque terminaría perdiendo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? Te he pedido que me dejaras sola y al final has tenido que salirte con la tuya, como siempre.

La chica siguió andando de vuelta al castillo. Justo cuando pasó el puente nevado donde en sexto curso sus amigos y ella se encontraron a Katie Bell siendo maldecida por una decisión errónea de Malfoy, el rubio la asió del brazo y consiguió que quedaran cara a cara.

—No juegues conmigo, Granger. Te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión. A mí me tienes que decir la verdad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy alguien inferior a ti? ¿Porque soy una _sangresucia_? —a Hermione no se le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho cuando dijo aquella palabra.

—Porque me lo debes.

Hermione rió sarcásticamente pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Había estado reprimiendo aquellos sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo y Malfoy le dio la mejor oportunidad para dejarlos salir. Así que comenzó a hablar:

—¿Quieres la verdad? Está bien. Te voy a decir lo que pienso de ti, a ver si así dejamos las cosas claras —dijo para después apartarse un rizo de la cara y mirarlo fijamente antes de seguir hablando—. Pienso de ti que eres un niñato consentido, que su madre siempre le ha dado lo que ha querido. Creo que eres un ególatra y un narcisista, que no puede pensar en nadie más que en él; y si lo hace, siempre es previendo los beneficios que eso le puede aportar. Pienso que eres un mentiroso y un hipócrita, porque seguiste las convicciones de tu familia cuando todos podíamos ver que a ti te daban igual. Creo que todo te da igual porque de alguna manera piensas que siempre va a terminar viniendo a ti, aunque tú no muevas un músculo por él. Y creo que te escudas en los insultos y desplantes porque tienes miedo de que alguien pueda ver el verdadero tú; porque tienes demasiado miedo a que alguien consiga quererte. También creo que intentas hacer a las personas pensar que tu familia es perfecta, cuando se nota que no soportas a tu padre y que en el fondo te alegras de que esté en Azkaban, porque eso significa dejar de fingir y dejar de ser la persona que él quiere que seas —cuando terminó de decir todo aquello no podía creerse que lo hubiera hecho.

Tiempo después, cuando le gente le preguntara ella negaría haberlo hecho o lo atribuiría al efecto de la cerveza de mantequilla. Pero en aquel momento, quiso que la tierra se la tragara. No se arrepentía, eso era lo que había estado pensando de él durante mucho tiempo, pero no le hubiera gustado decírselo de aquella forma.

Se fijó entonces en el semblante ensombrecido del chico y supo que no se iba a quedar callado.

—De acuerdo, ya que parece que hemos soltado la lengua hoy voy a decirte también lo que pienso —Hermione se preparó para encajar los golpes que le producirían sus palabras—. Creo que eres una insufrible sabelotodo que solamente le importa el reconocimiento de los profesores, que quiere destacar en todo porque no soporta darse cuenta que de otra forma nadie la querría a su lado; ni si quiera sus padres. Creo que eres una rata de biblioteca porque no sabes cómo entablar una conversación con un ser humano normal, ya que sabe que no la aceptaran si no les proporciona las respuestas de los exámenes o les ayuda con algún trabajo. Solamente te utilizan, Granger, pero estás tan falta de cariño que aceptas las miserias de cualquiera; como Weasley o Potter. Y sí, creo que es ridículo que piensen que vas a casarte con la comadreja porque no es una persona con la que puedas vivir; sobre todo tú. Porque siempre estáis discutiendo y no hacéis otra cosa porque no tenéis nada en común. ¿Cuándo habéis tenido vosotros dos una conversación inteligente? Porque también pienso, aunque jamás vaya a decirlo de nuevo en voz alta, que eres demasiado inteligente para él. Para cualquiera, en realidad. Así que sí, eso es lo que pienso. Además de que eres irritante, aburrida e insufriblemente insistente.

Cuando se quedó sin nada más que decir ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos largos minutos antes de que Hermione comenzara a reírse. El muchacho se la quedó mirando intrigado a la vez que molesto ante su reacción pero, al final, terminó sonriendo también. Ella terminó negando con la cabeza y comenzó a andar de nuevo para, unos pasos después, volverse hacia él.

—¿Te das cuenta que los prejuicios nos siguen hasta después de haber visto el dolor que conlleva el ser fiel a ellos?

Ambos sabían que estaba hablando de la guerra, pero ninguno supo cómo reaccionar. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos supo cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, y ahora que habían visto el final sabían que iban a recordarlo hasta el día que murieran.

Los días siguientes todo volvió a la normalidad. Ellos volvieron a ser amigos, volvieron a quedar en la torre de astronomía todas las tardes para simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro y leer o estudiar. Ninguno volvió a comentar aquella conversación que habían tenido aquel día en _Hogsmeade_. Volvieron a la rutina normal, en la que ambos comían en sus respectivas mesas, iban a clase y después ambos se sentaban en la última mesa de la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, donde volvían a separarse para, a continuación, volver a encontrarse en la torre de astronomía.

Terminaron pasando las Navidades juntos, los únicos alumnos que no regresaron a casa. Y fue en aquella época cuando por primera vez Draco vio llorar a Hermione después de no recibir ninguna noticia de sus padres. También fue entonces que la muchacha consoló al rubio cuando éste se enteró que su madre estaba enferma. Igualmente, ocurrió en esos días que ambos descubrieron el significado de la palabra amor; a pesar que ninguno lo demostró o manifestó de forma alguna. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, prefirieron ser precavidos.

Tiempo después, cuando las clases se reanudaron y todos volvieron a la rutina normal, ocurrió un día que Peeves se encontraba aburrido y decidió encerrarles en una clase casi olvidada. ¿Para qué? Ninguno logró entenderlo en el tiempo en que pasaron allí encerrados.

Contra todo pronóstico y a diferencia de en otras ocasiones en las que nada más ver la ocasión aprovechaban para discutir, terminaron ambos sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared de piedra. Al comienzo ninguno dijo nada, pero al final Draco terminó hablando para no terminar volviéndose loco del aburrimiento:

—Parece que vamos a estar encerrados aquí durante un tiempo.

—¿No quieres estar encerrado con alguien inferior a ti? —preguntó con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber al chico que lo único que estaba haciendo era provocarle.

—¿Quieres volver a discutir esos prejuicios, Granger?

—No, la verdad. Aunque tampoco quiero morirme del aburrimiento.

—Así que lo más divertido que se te ocurre hacer cuando te quedas atrapada en una habitación con un chico es ponerte a discutir, ¿no?

—Si el chico en cuestión eres tú, entonces sí.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y teatralmente se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Me haces daño, Granger.

Ella comenzó a reír y sin saber muy bien el cómo ni el por qué terminaron abriéndose el uno al otro, contándose anécdotas de vida que quizás nadie más había escuchado nunca. Draco le contó como su padre le iba inculcando los prejuicios de los que siempre había alardeado a la vez que su madre le contaba historias que le hacían pensar sobre las enseñanzas que estaba recibiendo; provocando que la cabeza del Draco de ocho años estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso. Hermione por su parte le contó que había sufrido un brote de magia incontrolada a los cinco años, cuando su primo le había roto un libro y le había estirado del pelo.

Finalmente, después de contarse cada momento de su vida que mereciera la pena ser recordado, alguien les halló por fin y les permitió la salida mientras se iba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¿Granger? —dijo Draco al ver a la chica salir de la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que nuestros prejuicios pueden llevarnos el sábado a _Hogsmeade_?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Todo es posible.

Porque era verdad. Estando encerrada en aquella estancia se había dado cuenta: todo era posible. Y sí, ambos acababan de salir de una guerra y aunque esta vez fuera para pelear por algo completamente diferente, no tenían las energías necesarias para luchar por una relación. Pero quizás, y sólo quizás, no tuvieran que pelear por ella. Quizás todo terminara solucionándose.

Mientras tanto, ella se aseguraría de disfrutar.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Lo primero decir que estoy contentísima de haber escrito un Dramione porque es mi OTP por excelencia y simplemente me encanta. _

_No sé cómo habrá quedado porque (y esto **LainaM** lo sabe muy bien) al principio empecé a escribirlo con una idea en la cabeza completamente distinta a esta, así que no sé exactamente cómo habrá terminado saliendo. He de decir que cuando Hermione y Draco se ponen a discutir, las palabras que se dicen son (en cierta manera) mi visión y mi canon de los personajes. Esto ha llevado a conversaciones largas con mis amigas (**LainaM** puede afirmarlo) y hay más cosas que no he puesto y pienso de los personajes, que podrían gritarse entre ellos en medio de Hogsmeade. Aunque, más o menos, creo que eso es lo esencial para que se pueda entender a los personajes. _

_Sea como fuere, espero que la disfrutéis y recordad que se aceptan reviews, aplausos, tomates, críticas constructivas, etc. _

_Un saludos y buen fin de semana a todos :)_

_**Arualle**._


End file.
